Fallout: EDEN
by The New Mandalord
Summary: The Capital Wasteland, or it should now be called the Capital Steppe, is home to all types of people. The Brotherhood of Steel, Warrior Amazons that were former slaves, Ghouls who are slowly regaining their human form, and the famous Lone Wanderer.
1. Eden

What's up faithful readers. First off I'd like to thank the readers and followers who have been following this story, and sorry about the confusion. Second, the next two-ish chapters are gonna be flash back of what the Lone Wanderer did. I apologize once again, and I thank you for your support and reviews.

* * *

War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything, from God to simple, psychotic rage.

In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes.

In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those in Vault 101. For on the fateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was here you were born. It is here you will die. Because, in Vault 101: no one ever enters and no one ever leaves.

During the corse of 2277 to 2278, the fable Lone Wanderer was the only person to leave. From there, the Wasteland changed. Starting off as a person with no real-world experience, his deeds changed people. Gave them hope. The Capital Wasteland proved a cruel inhospitable place, but the Lone Wanderer refused to surrender to the vices that had claimed so many others. The values passed on from father to child – selflessness, compassion, honor – guided his noble soul, and countless others, through the selfishness, greed, and cruelty that so many before surcame to.

The Lone Wanderer, or Miles for how many he walked, now resides in his new home of Megaton, waiting for when he will be needed once again. But heroism is like war - and war never changes.

Fallout EDEN

Día de los Muertos, also known as Day of the Dead. This holiday is mostly celebrated in El Darado, but do to the large hispanic population in the Capital it soon became a national holiday. The reining form of government, The Brotherhood of Steel, saw this holiday as a good chance to remember friends and family members who have died when the Capital was a wasteland.

Traditions connected with the holiday include building private altars honoring the deceased using sugar skulls, marigolds, and the favorite foods and beverages of the departed and visiting graves with these as gifts.

The parties that are thrown during the week, stretch throughout the East cost Brotherhood territories. From the rebuilding White house and Capital building, to the swamp lands of the rebuilt Lookout Point, as far north as Ronto and even as far west to Memphis.

It's a big holiday, even bigger than Christmas, and this is the time for small starting businesses to get their voices heard. Only problem is, with all this light there is always a dark. They mostly consist of remnants of the Raiders, Slavers, and Enclave. Their weapons are out of date and they usually do smash and grab jobs instead of trying to duke it out.

This is where the security faction comes in. They are called the Lyons' Pride, and they are more than well known by people - even for those outside of the Capital lands. led by Sentinel Sarah Lyons, the daughter of Elder Lyons, leader of the East Coast Brotherhood, is an elite unit of the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel.

The squad's members are equipped with rifles, heavy weapons and power armor. The Pride functions as the Brotherhood's mobile shock troops, reinforcing points against concerted or sustained super mutant attack, and spearheading raids into the former Super Mutant-held territory.

Their members go like this:

Sarah Lyon, the leader. She's headstrong and as tough as nails, not even a shock from a radiation spike could slow her down for long.

Knight Captain Colvin Jon, first sniper. He's friendly and always wishes Gods best for anyone he considers to be a friend. But piss him, and he'll personally send you to God with a fifty caliber bullet hole in your head.

Knight Captain Asa Dusk, second sniper. She has a hatred of the Super-Mutants after watching her father eaten and her mother turned into a pleasure slave. Ever since then, she is on a personal vendetta against them. Put any super-mutant bastard within one mile of her and her rifle and, well... pack it up troops. Fight's over.

Knight Captain Irving Gallows, spec ops specialist. A quiet man, but that is because he believes that action speak louder than words.

Paladin Glade, heavy weapons expert. oldest member of the Lyons' Pride, and is their technician and smith. He's still kicking himself for all of the Caps he lost during his little bet.

Paladin Greg "Kodiak" Bear, the chameleon. Kodiak is their "jack of all trades" not specializing in any one area, but doing a bit of everything: recon, demolition, and tactical assault.

Knight Miles Wolfwood, the member with so much black ink on his file. He is a camouflage-wearing, hand-to-hand fighter from Vault 101. He wears gauntlets on his wrists called tekkō that according to him can deflect any attack, even bullets. He wears them to compensate for the fact that he cannot take damage well. Miles is skilled in Mauri kickboxing and is mixed with other forms of his own.

In the city of Megaton, Kodiak knocked on the metal door of a two story apartment. A young man, with dark-brown spiky hair, answered the door. Just the sight of him made Kodiak fall backwards.

"Hey, Kodiak, what's up?" Miles asked as his face was painted like a skull. It was black around his eyes, on his nose and made outlines of the teeth, jaw and chin. The white paint covered everything else.

"What are you wearing?"

"It's day of the dead, dude. It's festive." Miles let his friend in and offered him some puriffied water. Miles's pet, Dogmeat was sleeping on the second level and had Miles's poncho and sombrero on.

The door to his armory was locked in chains and had the words scratched on saying, Keep Out! The rest of his apartment was filled with Day of the Dead decoration, which covered up his normal Wasteland decor. Everything seemed normal, except for Miles.

"You alright, bud?" Kodiak asked.

"Fine," He said as he grabbed his hat and poncho off of Dogmeat. Waking him in the process. "Sorry buddy, I'm just running late!"

"Late for what?" Kodiak asked.

"I got a date with Sarah, and I want this one to be special." Miles rushed down the stairs and tossed Kodiak his keys. "Maria should be over soon to help you out. Wadsworth is still recharging, unplug him if you two need help."

"Can do." Kodiak said as Dogmeat stood guard at the table to make sure Kodiak would not eat all of the food before the night was over.

The sound of bells and whistles filled the empty streets and the children's laughter reached the ears of the skeleton gunman that was Miles Wolfwood. He turned around to see a group of children dressed in costumes. A witch, a skeleton and a wizard, none of them older than nine for the look of it.

There were singing and fireworks going off. People paying respects to lost loved ones and some reuniting with other lovers. Hard to believe that this was the first night. Miles sat down on the couch, outside of the Moriarty's Saloon, and waited with his head down and eyes cloths. His breath was barely showing life, and any passer-by's could have sworn that he was a decoration.

A person sat next to him on the couch, a woman for that fact. Her hair was tied back into a messy pony-tail, and her clothes looked like a female rancher from a Spaghetti Western. A tomboyish look, but it did show off her womanly assets. It was at that time Miles came to life. Throwing his poncho over her, Sarah found herself in Miles's embrace.

"You're late," He said as he kissed her on the back of her neck.

"And you're still a jackass." She laughed.

The sound of music started to fill the air. They were closer now to the main street of Three-Ton, where the annual Day of the Dead Festival was taking place. Then Miles stopped. Across the street, there was a small park, filled with trees.

Sarah looked for incoming traffic, then she dashed to the park with Miles behind him. She stopped in front of an arrangement of flowers. Orange and yellow flowers were carefully placed on the floor, forming a yellow cross in a orange square. Several candles and veladoras were placed inside of the arrangement, their lights burning brightly.

In the middle of the arrangement there was a cloth covered table with several foods. Fruits, bread, pumpkin candy, even a small glass of tequila. And in the middle of the table, a black and white picture of an aged man.

"You now this man?" She asked.

"Yah, his name was Robert. Good man, but couldn't hold his liquor."

"Did you pay respects to your parents yet?" She asked.

"Not yet." Miles said. "I usually wait until the second or third day for that. What about you and your mother?"

She looked away, and seemed saddened. "Hey! Come on! It's a party! Lighten up!"

Miles's attempt to cheer her up was enough to make her smile. So the went down Two Ton street to see who was selling what.

Now Megaton has a no Iron policy. Meaning all fire arms are mandated to be turned over at the front grate before entering. But, then again, laws are always broken.

A hooded man walked unnoticed among the crowd in the Day of the Dead Festival. People with stranger costumes surrounded him. He pulled a concealed silenced ten millimeter pistol from the holster and kept it hidden under the cloak. He watched Sarah from a far. She was looking at the different blown glass sculptures that came from Memphis and Atlanta. He eased his finger on the trigger, but pulled it off when Miles called for her.

Sarah found her boyfriend over at a stand that was selling the new books that were coming out this year. She saw Miles looking at a comic book, but was reading it backwards for some reason.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"It's called a Manga." Miles said. "They're Japanese comics. But you read them right to left for some reason."

A load whistler firework shout out into the air, creating a symphony of ear-piercing enjoyment. But call it luck, or experience from being out in the wasteland for so long, Miles grabbed a hold of Sarah and threw themselves to the ground as several bullets flew over them.

People started to scatter and scream, making a perfect get away for the figure in the hooded cloak. Sarah and Miles were in hot pursuit with a M90 of her own and a trench knife for Miles. They split up do to the massive crowds, and soon enough the assassign found himself no longer with pursewers... until Miles grabbed him and pulled him into one of the few dark and empty ally-ways.

"The Devil still walks among us. Right, Mister Burke?"

Allstair Tenpenny's personal right-hand man smiled like a fox as his face was covered with dirt, grime, and radiation zits. Guess nature has not been good to him after the Tenpenny Tower raid.

"I could say the same about you, Red Gauntlet." He spat.

"Sarah, get a hold of Lucas. Tell him that his favorite prisoner is missing."

"I can see that you have the Oiran of Tenpenny as your personal dog now? And you said I was digustin-"

Sarah punched Burke in the mouth, causing him to lose a couple of teeth. "Go ahead and call your damn police... I'll be welcomed back like a hero!"

"Maybe," Miles threw Burke to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. "Personally, I've never had much time for heroes."

Burke, with his abdomen throbbing in pain, uncurled himself and grabbed a hold of his M90 and aimed it for the back of Sarah's head. Miles, seeing this, pushed Sarah out of the way and took the bullet. Sarah, out of pure rage, shot the gun out of Burke's hand and beaten him until he passed out.

* * *

Miles was still half asleep, but the part that was half awake could feel a throbbing dull pain in his shoulder and ending somewhere in his lower back.

The bullet did not go all the way through. Caused by his adamantium skeleton, the bullet ricochet off his shoulder blade and bounced around within his body, and made an exit somewhere else. He was lucky that everything checked out in working order, let alone be alive. He then felt another pressure on his chest. This one, he did not mind to much.

"... Wait. ... Sarah, your elbow is in my ribs," Miles grunted. Giggling, Sarah shifted from lying on her side to lying on her back, allowing him to hover over her. "There. Much better."

"Injury report, soldier," she joked, tugging at his ear.

"Critical. Probable internal bleeding. High chance of fatality," he mocked, "I'd give me a couple of minutes at the most."

"I'll give you a couple of hours at the most," retorted Sarah and pulled Miles down to her by the neck, covering his mouth with her own before he was able to protest.

The kiss was short, but it was quickly replaced with slower, deeper ones. Their hands eventually found their individual ways underneath each other's shirts; Sarah traced her fingers along the pronounced lines his muscles made on his chest as Miles caressed the curve of her body, right above the hip. Miles pulled back. Sarah smiled at him.

"What?" he asked. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you have any idea how fortunate you are, you lucky bastard?"

"You mean how many guys I had to contend with for you? Well from what I've seen they're all too shy to even try anything. They don't want to upset your dad, for fear of having their heads torn off. And let's be honest, I'm more fearless then any of them and I know how to defend myself on my own, so…" he trailed off.

"I meant how lucky you are to be alive, stupid," Sarah interjected.

"I knew what you meant," he said, his smile replaced with a serious expression, "And yeah, I know." Her mention of his newest near-est death experience clearly depressed him.

Besides the fact his body was a patchwork of scars, chunks of missing flesh supported by metal mesh at times, stitch marks, and an auto-mated right arm. He was also scarred mentally, caused by the radiation spike and the tortures he received by the Enclave during Operation: BROKEN STEEL. He was in a comma for half a year after he was rescued, he was unresponsive but stable. This gave people enough hope for the Brotherhood to start the rebuilding. After he woke up though,... the expression of a little on edge, was an understatement. He would be quiet for months at a time, and then he would lash out as people even if they sneezed the wrong direction. The only thing that would calm him was Sarah, and a whole lot of lovin.

Sarah frowned and kissed him once to apologize, and the vicious cycle of passion began again. She tugged at his ragged-bloody shirt and he permitted her to slide it over his head. His mouth then moved to her pale neck. Miles was patient and continued exploring with his lips and tongue until he found a spot that caused a small, involuntary gasp to escape her throat. Then he attacked it, sucking and biting. Miles pulled up her shirt to expose her toned stomach, then even further up to her breasts, caressing them through the bra. Sarah could only lay there, reassuring him he was doing a good job by squeezing his arms. It felt so good, but he was taking so long. Sarah responded to his advances by grabbing the bulge in his pants, lovingly (more or less). He sharply exhaled, looking up to face her. That got his attention. The two brown-eyed lovers locked gazes, wild and bright ideas hidden beneath the surface. They both knew what they wanted. Arms and legs flailed in a mad rush to get the other's clothes off. Fortunately, neither one was hurt in the flurry of festive articles of clothing.

Miles kept his position above her, moving down to kiss her now naked breasts, playing at a nipple with his tongue, his hands discovering the rest of her body. Sarah sighed and closed her eyes, letting him do what he wished without resisting. The sensations made her squirm, and Miles absolutely loved it. Sarah soon got tired of this game. It was time to teach him a lesson. She stealthily reached down between their legs and began to rub his cock, much to his surprise, but Miles didn't move to stop her. He met her mouth again, cupping her jaw in the palm of his hand, and gave her one last kiss before he froze, panting, silently asking permission. Sarah held the back of his neck and braced herself.

"Come and get me lover boy," she breathed into his ear.

Miles obeyed, entering her a moment later. Sarah cried out, burying her face into his shoulder. Miles held her against him, stroking her back and kissing her forehead to make sure she was okay before he continued. He rocked slowly and gently at first, to let her adjust, but he quickly picked up the pace. Sarah moaned and moved her hips with him, as Miles grunted and thrust against her. They relied on instinct more than knowledge; neither one was very sexually practiced. To them, if it felt good, they were doing it right.

She and Miles stole kisses in the midst of the activity every so often. Their breathing became labored, as Miles got deeper and used more force. Sweat started beading on their brows and on his chest. The pressure was building; she closed her eyes and held the back of his head, clenching a fistful of his hair. She was close. So was he. Miles started to make even more unintentional noises into her shoulder. Another eternity passed. It was Sarah who was the first to finish and scream out into the night, followed shortly by Miles's low roar. He stopped and rested, pulling his head up to face her.

Sarah was unsure how long they had been going at it. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? She didn't care - she wasn't done yet. She pushed on hard his chest and shoulder and somehow was able to get Miles on his back. Still joined at the abdomen, Sarah took over the responsibility of being on top. They moved on his erection at a new, slower rate together, which was dictated by her. It was agonizing to him, she could tell. Good, she thought and smirked. He cast a knowing grin up at her, then grabbed at her hips and moved his own along with hers. Flexible as she was, Sarah leaned forward and found his lips. This time, it was Miles who came first, throwing his head back and curving his spine as he gave in to the sensations of orgasm. Sarah even managed to get a squeak out of him. That was adorable.

They both were spent. Sarah dismounted and lay onto her back once more. Miles rolled over on his side and continued their kissing, his hand cupping her cheek and hers roaming over his back. She felt the spray of small scars across his shoulder, caused by a super mutant brute's submachine gun that was emptied at him in the heart of D.C. That was the very first time Sarah saw him. She and the Pride neutralized the super mutant threat quickly, found Miles and dressed his wounds. If Sarah and Miles had never met, it was almost guaranteed he would be dead, many times over. A single chance encounter in the Capital Wasteland had led to such a strong friendship between them, and now a relationship.

Miles was a different person then. Now, he was a living legend. The lone wanderer who saved the desolate, unforgiving wasteland - despite everything he had seen and experienced - because he felt that humanity was still worth saving. His tale would be passed down for generations, no doubt. She wasn't sure if she should hate or be fond of the scars. They were a reminder of the time they first met – a grim reminder – but a reminder nonetheless.

The two made out until they were both completely out of breath and left exhausted by one another. "Sarah," he whispered.

"Hm?"

He tilted his head and looked straight into her eyes. "I love you," he admitted strongly, his voice unwavering, "You know that, right?"

"I know, Miles. I don't know where'd I would be if I had lost you. I mean I'd be lost- I'd-" she stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Shh. I know," He kissed her, then slid down her body, resting his head on her stomach. He laid with an arm draped around her hips, hugging her lower waist like he was holding on for dear life. His other hand Sarah held in her own. In no time, Miles fell asleep, cradling his lover in his arms. His breathing was slow, measured and calming. Sarah ran her fingers through his deep brown hair. It was warm and soft and wonderful to the touch.

"I love you too," she whispered before surrendering her consciousness to the hazy confines of slumber.


	2. Back Then

**Hey guys, New Mandalord here. As you can see, I re-did the whole Fallout: E.D.E.N. story. Now, apparently people forget what a Fanfiction is. It is when you take a solid idea from a already existing product, and to skip copy-rights, put your own twist onto it. Simply saying "This isn't Fallout" when a good majority of the chapter talks about the wasteland, the characters in Fallout and how the Brotherhood of Steel changed it, is not a good response. Now in the reviews you can kindly tell me where and what I did wrong and how it can be improved. That is fine.**

**Copyrights to the song goes to Janis Joplin.**

**

* * *

Back Then...**

"Wake up, you've got to wake up Miles." The voice pierced through the veil of sleep, quickly waking the sleeping 19-year old known as Miles.

"Uh, huh, wh-what is it Amata," Miles said, still trying to fully comprehend what was going on in his sleep addled state.

"You've got to go, hurry" Shouted Amata, still frantic, sounding like she had recently seen something that had frightened her beyond rational thought.

"I'll do it in... a couple hours." He said as he turned around to go back to sleep.

"It's your father...he's gone!"

With that, Miles sprung up and faced her. "Wait... WHAT?"

"I said that your father is gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean Gone?" Miles said failing to understand what she had just told him.

"I mean that he's left the vault. He just opened the door and vanished." She said.

"But that's impossible, no one leaves the vault," Miles said remembering the words of the Overseer himself.

"Apparently not...but are you telling me that you had no idea what your father was planning?" she said confused."

"No, I had no idea he was planning something like this." Miles said but still not believing it himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry...but we can't waste anymore time here, you have to run before my fathers men find you!" she said almost hysterically.

"Hold on, why should I run. I mean I could just explain everything to your father and that'll be that right?" Miles said hopefully

"You don't understand! They killed Jonas because they believed he helped your father escape!" she blurted out.

"They...killed Jonas," Miles said, choking on his words.

Amata looked down, she was obviously saddened she had to tell me this way. "Yes, right after your father left, they found him and...and...," she looked as though she would break down any second. She recovered and said, "I'm sorry, I know Jonas was your friend."

"Yeah," Miles said, not really listening as the weight of the situation finally dawned on him. _"I have to escape somehow, if they find me...no I can't think about that now. Right now I need a plan," _

Miles thought to himself, then he said, "I need to get out of the Vault too, Amata. I need to find my dad and see what made him leave in the first place."

"Your in luck, I already have a plan to get you out of here." She replied, "You have to get to my father's office. In there is a secret tunnel leading straight to the Vault door... here use these," she said holding out 10 bobby pins in her hand, "it's how I always get in." she explained when she saw the disbelieving look on my face.

I reached out for the pins when a thought occurred to him, "Wait," I said, "if you and your father know about this tunnel then what makes you think it won't be guarded in some way?"

"We don't have time for this!" she said forcefully, thrusting the bobby pins into my hand, "Look you just have to trust me, no one else knows about the tunnel. Oh, and take this too, you may need it," she added while holding out a M90 10 mm pistol and ammo out towards me.

Miles looked at the pistol for a moment before responding, "No, you take it you'll probably need it more than me."

She looked like she was about to argue but thought better of it. "No,... You're a much better shot. I've watched you play with that BB-gun. So it will be of more use in an experts hands." She asked.

Miles was hesitant about taking the gun. He wasn't some gun-loving running nut job. He knew of the consequences of guns, and do to his own battles with the radroaches, he both feared and respected guns.

"You better get going, after all it won't look good for you to be caught talking to me right now, be careful."

"All right, you be careful yourself. A large amount of radroaches found their way inside somehow and security is out in force trying control the situation. I'll try to meet you at the exit," she said, but turned back around. "You also might want too put some clothes on. I don't think you are that threatening in just your boxers and a good morning."

Before Miles could snap back, Amata ran out the door and into the hall and finally disappeared from his sight. Miles went over to his dresser and pulled out his Vault 101 jumpsuit, but he then threw it aside. Only God knew what awaited for him on the other side of that door, and a denim one piece suit and a pistol was not going to help much. He needed something different, something new, something that he and Jonas were cooking up.

Miles reached under his bed and pulled out a large metal footlocker. Air hissed as the top slowly opened and reviled what was inside. When Miles was thirteen, he was hunting for radroaches when a piece of the floor board just happened to give way. What he found when he came to was this type of body armor within a cold-storage tube. It was a dark green army fatigues, with a long heavy kevlar scarf and even more powerful gauntlets called Tekko.

Jonas tested it to high amounts of radiation, and the wearer would die of poisoning before the uniform and armor did. Also the Tekko's could repel any bullet that they had. Jonas gave it to Miles to use in just-in-case emergencies. I guess this would be the perfect time to test it.

After putting the suit on, he wrapped the scarf around his head and neck. A slit for his eyes were the only thing to show that he was still human. He looked like a persian assassin from one of his Grognak the Barbarian comic books. This suited him just fine. He took one last look into the hole he called a room, and turned the lights off.

As the Vault Door finished opening Amata turned to Miles. "I can't believe it…you actually did it."

"Yeah…" Miles replied, staring at the earthy tunnel that leads away from The Door. He turned to Amata. "I guess this is good bye, huh?" He asked, sadness staining his voice. "I don't suppose you come with me?"

Amata shook her head, and said in an equally sad tone. "No, I should stay here and try to get through to my father." She gave Miles a hug, which he returned. "I wish I could come with you."

"Come on hurry up, we need to get there before he escapes!" the Vault guards ordered from behind the bulkhead door.

Miles and Amata separated, he did have much time. "Amata, before I go…I just want to tell you…" He struggled to say. Amata looked at him curiously and impatiently. They didn't have much time.

Before either of them knew what happened, Miles pulled the scarf away from his mouth and pressed his lips to hers. Amata's eyes snapped wide open but after a moment she closed her eyes and kissed back. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

Miles broke the kiss and backed away, looking embarrasses and slightly ashamed for forcing himself on her. Before Amata could say anything, he pulled the scarf back up and bolted to the Vault Door as he pushed the close button on the outside console.

Amata was in a daze as she saw Miles run through the gateway as the robotic arm grabbed the Door. Miles felt both proud and ashamed with himself. Proud, in which he finally showed Amata how he felt about her. And ashamed that he was now running away from a life he could have had. But this wouldn't be the only kiss he stole from her.

XxXxXxX

Sixth months have gone by since he left. Now just by the random chance that he happened to be in the neighborhood of hunting Enclave eye-bots. He just so happens to be back in his bed, just looking up at the metal ceiling. On the floor laid his gauntlets and protection scarf.

"So what are you thinking about?" Amata said as the new Overseer of the Vault. She stood in Miles's door way as he turned towards him.

"Just... how I didn't go crazy in here." He said. "This place... So many memories. I remember how you hacked into your fathers computer and changed the heads of the animals in the lessons."

"If I recall correctly, you were there changing them with me."

"No. ... No, that was you, I didn't do that."

"Oh yes you did. You put the hippo on the crocodile and the crocodile..."

"... On the falcon." Miles just remembered.

"Yes! And the teachers thought it was a horrible omen and closed the school for two months! Father was furious! You were always getting me into trouble!" She almost stormed out, but her expression then changed. "But then... you were always there to get me... out of trouble again."

"I always had and I alway will." He was now standing behind her.

She turned around and seemed saddened by her words. "Why can't things be the way they were before?"

"They are right now."

She threw her arms around Miles's neck, and he pulled her closure to him. They then looked at one another, and this time Amata pressed her lips up against Miles's. He didn't protest at all, in fact he rather enjoyed it. He started to kiss back and then they they allowed their hormones to take over. Nothing like those God awful romantic/abstinence propaganda New Entertainertrons holotape that the teachers showed them in school. Without unlocking their lips, Amata reached behind her and activated the shade feature on the windows. Because God forbid Butch and his Tunnel Snake would try to get a free show.

Miles moved his hand up Amata's chest and started to pull down on the zipper of the jumpsuit. When it was down to her belt, Miles started to move from her mouth down to her neck. Amata softly moaned as he kissed her body, and even though there was no real sunlight in the Vault she had a pretty healthy brown tan. They blindly moved from Miles's dresser, over to his bed. By now, Amata's bra and 101 jumpsuit was gone. All she had on was her Pip-boy 3000 and black thong. And soon enough, they to found themselves on the floor.

They stopped for a brief moment, and Amata marveled at the fact that the Pip-boy she had been wearing when she was ten was now off. The color in her skin gave her a very grim reminder.

"Be sure to wash your wrist." Miles said. "Almost past out from the stench of mine."

"I'll be sure," She smile, rolling onto Miles and this time taking off his clothes. In their little make-out disrobing session, They fall off the bed and onto the floor. Neither one of them seemed to mind at all, in fact they enjoyed it. Do something a little different.

She could feel Miles's hands as they ran across her body. She shivered at the places he was feeling and could finally stand it no longer, she surrendered to her temptations. It started with their kisses but even they grew out of control, he stated with her lips but he gradually worked his way down, kissing the scar she got from Butch when she was nine then moving on to her other parts. Amata didn't stop him and joined in the kissing frenzy and slowly kissed the side of his neck and moved to his chest. Amata knew what was coming and her mind screamed for it. He thrust in and waves of pleasure and pain soared through Amata. She began to moan and Miles remedied this with a kiss. Amata could barely breathe, her stamina was being drained at an alarming rate.

"Miles!" she cried out. "Go faster!"

He complied and Amata thought she would go insane. They came and Amata tried to fight the urge to cry out at the top of her lungs — but it failed miserably. Miles settled down next to her and Amata rested her head against his chest.

"So what's it like... ... out there?" She asked.

"Well,... It's loud, and chaotic, and dangerous..." Miles said. "But also... beautiful. At night, there are more stars then can be imagined. There's this one lake that is so clear, you could swear that there were two skies. One right on top of the other. And out in the desert wasteland, right when the sun comes up, you can't tell where sky ends and earth begins."

"It sound amazing..."

"It is..." Miles blindly reached up and pulled the sheet off his bed to cover them.

"You're a hero, Miles..." Amata slowly whispered as she surcame to sleep. "... and that is why you have to leave..."

XxXxXxX

Miles's eyes snapped open as he was blinded by the morning light. He and Sarah were in the same position they were in when he fell asleep. From the angle he was at, Miles just marveled at the sight before him. Her stomach was so tight and strong, and her breast and curves... It was like a love goddess came down from the heavens and kissed her on the lips!

"Good morning, love," He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Morning," She replied in a sleepy tone after she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "What time is it."

"Half pass eleven." He guessed as he crawled up Sarah's body to see her eye to eye. "Should we get up?"

There was a knock at the door. "Guess we have no choice."

"Good morning, Master Wolfwood." It was Wadsworth, his personal Mr. Handy robot. "Dr. Watson is waiting downstairs for you."

Finding that he still had the face paint on from last night's events, he thought that a quick shower was in need. It also didn't hurt that Sarah was already in there. "Tell him I'll be down in ten minutes."

Sarah was calmly cleaning herself off, using hot, un-radiated, water in Miles shower. "Want's some company?"

"Miles!" She snapped as she tried to cover herself.

"Sarah, we just spent the whole night together. Don't try to be modest now." He gave a low throat growl, his teeth brushing against the soft ivory of her skin, tongue dragging itself and leaving wet trails against her throat, and he was rubbing every sensitive part of her body.

"You're such a pervert..." She moaned.

"Can't a man just enjoy the beauty of his lover? Besides..." He snarled as he hit _that _spot. "I just love hearing you moan."

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile, back in Vault 101. Amata's keyboard sounded like a machine gun going off. Amata was just twenty-six years old and already she was the best Overseer the Vault has ever seen in a long time. The people, or who was ever left after the uprising, seemed happier with new lives.

Now she just wished that she could keep the vault door opened so they could be ready for trade. The only problem was that the residents would die of disease caused by not being exposed to the germs outside. Right now, she was trying her best to find something in the Vault that will slowly bring the infection resistant levels up, but so far - NOTHING WAS WORKING!

She smashed her head on the keyboard when the computer told her that anything they had in the Vault would not be able to filter the air and disperse it so that the dwellers would not die of infection. She drummed her fingers on her the back of her head and then came with her own idea.

"Amata? Dear, are you feeling all right?"

The reassuring voice of Old Lady Palmer woke Amata from her daydream and brought her back to the present.

"Huh? Um yes I am all right Mrs Palmer."

"Honey I've been around long enough to know when someone is feeling down. What's the matter?" she asked. Glancing at the photo she quickly understood. "Don't blame yourself Amata."

Holding back some tears, Amata couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Who else is there to blame? I was the one who told him to leave. He helped us so much and I threw him out. What if I made the wrong decision?"

"Amata, you made a hard decision, but everyone knows it was for the best of the Vault. Miles would have understood that, it wasn't easy for him due to her father's death."

"Which makes me wonder if I shouldn't have kicked him out even more."

Shrugging off the thoughts of that day Amata picked up the storeroom key and walked out of the office, leaving Old Lady Palmer by herself to say "Poor girl."

Amata was able to pick the lock on the armory and started to raid it. She put on a kevlar vest and pair of kevlar elbow and shoulder pads. She also took out an M90 pistol and twelve clips of ammo. What ever dangerous factions were out there, she'll be expecting them.

"Overseer..." Amata was startled by the voice, drawn from her thoughts by Officer Gomez. "What are you doing?"

"I thought if we were going to get new technology for trade, then we need to find it." She said as she tied her long black hair into a pony-tail.

"We're coming with you."

"Not this time." Amata said.

Three other guards came up from behind Gomez. "Face it, little lady. We're coming with you."

Amata and the other members of the survey team quickly squinted their eyes, overcome by the all encompassing light that was flooding into them. It was painful, intensely so to their dilated pupils, adjusted to a lifetime in the dull light of Vault 101. The affect wasn't as bad for the guards, being somewhat protected by the visors they were wearing, but Amata had taken the full brunt of the scorching sunlight. She hissed in pain, trying to shield her eyes and withstand it so they could adjust.

After what seemed like hours, the brightness finally receded to an acceptable level, leaving Amata with clear vision... and the vision of lush, green, and growing Forrest and Plains. Nothing like the wasteland that Miles told her.

It was... unbelievable... the sun, the sky, the clouds... the earth... so unlike anything she had ever imagined. It was shocking... beyond her comprehension. The Vault-Tec propaganda films had shown the fire, the explosions, but not... this! It wasn't just a wasteland, it was an steppe over flowing with green grass and other form of vegetation. The heat was muggy and sweltering... so different from the fixed temperatures she was used to in the Vault.

Amata looked over to her left, seeing an old rusted sign that was covered in moss and vines sitting next to the edge of a cliff, marked with the words 'scenic overlook'. She walked over to it, stopped beside the edge, and looked out over what had once been a nation's capital.

The overlook point provided a clear, unimpeded view of the area for miles around; and only now could she see the full extent of the re-growth. She had seen old pictures, learned about this place extensively in class, but this completely threw anything she knew out of the window. The distant skyline of one of America's greatest cities was now an abstract of over grown buildings, cracked and crumbling streets and infrastructure, bridges that had collapsed caused by the weight of the vegetation, an ancient river that has new life running through it... she recognized the Washington Monument and the old Capitol Dome, but both appeared to have sides missing from their structure.

The smaller town below her had fared worse than DC...if that was even possible... the once burned out buildings were mostly covered in grass, vines, and moss; although an old water tower, gas station, and what looked like a ruined school building were still standing in the distance.

As she glanced over the landscape she realized that the word 'Swamp' or 'Bog' didn't even do it justice. This was complete and utter desolation... just as he had said. There didn't seem to be any signs of life... just dust, debris and the remains of a once great civilization.

She didn't even register the guards joining her as she tried to come to terms with this new world. She had done it... she had actually left the Vault! But now what? This place was completely foreign to her. She had read the scouting reports from the last team and their discovery of 'Megaton', but the reports had never mentioned where it was; and that had been many years ago, so they didn't even know if it was still there or not.

"Overseer..." Amata was startled by the voice, drawn from her thoughts by Officer Gomez. She glanced over at him and looked back out over the wastes, waiting for him to continue, "Our old maps indicate these ruins are the remains of Springvale, the town that they built the Vault in. The 'Megaton' settlement that the previous survey team described should be around this area somewhere, I don't remember its exact location though."

They fussed with their Pip-boys while Amata just looked up and saw a large farming town on the edge of the swamp.

"I think that's it," she said, pointing to the distant town. The others looked at it and agreed after comparing it to their Pip-Boy images.

"Shall we head there then ma'am?"

She was about to reply but was cut off by a sudden static-screeching sound came from her Pip-Boy. She looked back down at the display, surprised to see a blinking notice that it had found radio signals nearby. Strange... she switched over to the 'radio' section and saw several stations on her menu that she didn't recognize.

"_I pulled my harpoon out of my dirty bandanna, I was playing soft while Bobby sang the blues._

_Windshield wipers slapping time, I was holding Bobby's hand in mine,_

_We sang every song that driver knew._"

It was a woman's voice, who sang with a very soulful feel to it. The beat and lyrics was different from the rat-music they grew up with. It was new, it was rebellious, and she liked it.

"_Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose,_

_Nothing don't mean nothing honey if it ain't free, now now._

_And feeling good was easy, Lord, when he sang the blues,_

_You know feeling good was good enough for me,_

_Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee._"

"Ma'am, we should be going." Gomez said.

"Your right." Amata said, but kept the radio on. Somehow she related to this person's message in the song.

"_That was the always lovely, Tina Ventress's Me and Bobby McGee. And this is THREEEEE DOGGGGG, and your listenin to G-N-R! It's news time children! It's been five years... Can you believe it? Five years, since our buddies in the Brotherhood rolled up to Adams and busted that Enclave ASS? Now reports are still sketchy, and we have gotten word of some sightings out on the steppe, but it's pretty clear they have been effectively crippled as a fighting force. First the kid blew up their main base at Raven Rock, then that giant tin can wiped them all out at Project Purity, and now their mobile crawler has been orbitally bombard-ed. So if you see any of those Enclave bastards out there, have a little pity on 'em... they're homeless! Haha! And now some music._"

Amata turned her radio off before the next song started. She liked the tunes, or at least the one she heard, and this Three Dog person was... _interesting_. It lifted her spirits to find life in the Wasteland, and maybe he could give her more information on the... Steppe.

"Overseer? If that is our destination then we need to start moving. I don't think we should be out here after the sun goes down".

The sun... he was right. The sun would go down as the earth turned away from it, allowing the night to come in. She remembered that from her classes with Mr. Brotch. She definitely didn't want to be out here in the dark, lost, with guards she didn't trust to well, on a prairie she didn't know, with god knows what prowling around the area.

She nodded at Officer Gomez and set off down the hill towards Springvale, keeping her pistol at the ready.

The scouting party moved down the hill and stopped next to the destroyed road at the base of it. There was a crater in the street containing a small brown water puddle. Amata went over and crouched beside it to take a closer look. It was filthy looking, with roots and tiny organisms floating in it, but it was the first source of water they had seen outside of the Vault. She had read in the scouting reports that surface water was undrinkable, but she wasn't sure if she believed that or not. It had been over 200 years since the bombs had fallen. Surely that was enough time for the water to recover wasn't it?

She reached out with her arm to move the Pip-Boy closer for a Geiger counter reading, but, even though looks were deceiving, the Geiger counter did not click once. It was dirty, but not irradiated.

She stood up and turned towards the bend in the road that led into town, motioning for the team to follow her. They stepped through grass that was up to their hips, careful to avoid the many cracks and holes in the ancient asphalt that they could not see. After passing a couple of ruined pre-war vehicles they rounded the bend and turned right, into Springvale.

A slight breeze kicked through the grass and waters, creating a wave motion on the land as she walked down the street, looking over the homes as they passed. There were four of them along the road they were walking on, with a couple of others in the distance. She could see some old dressers and containers inside of the houses and she was tempted to look into them, but they continued on without stopping, wanting to reach Megaton before nightfall.

She had heard something... a light rustling, a very faint crunch of grass... the others hadn't heard it, but she had heard it clearly. They looked at her with puzzled expressions, but she ignored them as she scanned the area around her searching for the source of the noise. She looked down the left road and saw nothing but swirling dust, over grown ruins, and a bus stop; then she looked to the right, seeing the edge of a ruined house, a telephone pole and a large hill covered with moss and jagged rocks beyond it. The gas station had a large rocket type structure, some abandoned cars, and a nuka cola machine, with a chain link fence surrounding it. The area seemed completely vacant, but she was starting to get a bad feeling about this place.

"Amata what is it?" She didn't respond, just kept looking. The sign was swaying in the wind... a piece of paper carried by the breeze... Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Still no signs of life, only the ruins of their past. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked towards the others.

"I guess it was nothing. Come on lets go." She put her gun away, but kept her suspicions up.

Officer Gomez nodded and took the lead, he moved in front of her and stepped towards the crossing. Amata relaxed and continued on behind him. She was about to cross as well when a piercing crack rang out through the air, blowing out a large portion of his skull and covering Amata's jumpsuit with cranial matter. Time seemed to stop as she stood paralyzed in shock, then almost as if in slow-motion... Gomez crumpled to the ground. Amata looked down at her blood soaked jumpsuit, and stood still in terror as she saw bits of his brain clinging to it; then she looked down at the cracked visor and the gaping hole in the back of his head.

In an instant the area erupted with gunfire as a group of Raiders jumped out and ambushed the survey team. The security guards instantly dropped into cover behind a car; but Amata stood frozen, her gaze fixed on the destroyed head of Officer Gomez, oblivious to their shouts to get down.

Amata saw a Raider pop out from behind the end of the house to her right and aim at her. Her mind screamed at her to get down, but her body was completely unresponsive, locked in a state of shock. Suddenly Officer Taylor rushed and tackled her painfully to the ground, landing behind the playground's merry-go-round, while Officers Wilkins and Wolfe returned fire with their sidearms and crouched behind cover.

There were five Raiders in all. Three of them were under the red rocket display, hiding behind cars and the nuka machine at the gas station; another was behind the dumpster; and one more was shooting from the corner of the house to their right. They were armed with assault rifles and combat shotguns.

"Hahaha we got Vaulties here! Easy pray, boys!"

The Raiders laid down a withering barrage of fire. Amata could hear the rounds bouncing off the merry-go-round as Officer Taylor pushed her head down while firing back with his 10 mm. Wilkins and Wolfe continued firing from behind their car but all of their shots missed. The Raiders focused their fire on the two Officers, suppressing their return fire and forcing them to take potshots. Taylor used the distraction to empty his 10 mm clip on the Raider positions, but their cover protected them, and it only drew their attention back to the merry-go-round. A moment later, a well aimed shotgun blast obliterated Taylor's head, leaving his headless body to fall next to Amata.

Amata was covered in blood now, her eyes frozen on the sight of the headless body lying next to her, still too stunned to shoot back at the Raiders. Wilkins and Wolfe were though, they hadn't managed to hit any, but their cover was good enough to protect them from the barrage of bullets. Suddenly the Raider behind the house popped out again, this time he threw a frag grenade over the car that bounced and rolled to their feet, a second later it exploded, sending the two Officers flying into the air and ripping the limbs from their dead bodies.

Then the gunfire ceased, and the Raiders came out, moving towards the dead Security Officers.

"Oh man that was so awesome!"

"Yeah! Vaulties are so easy, I only wish there were more of em to kill."

"We'll eat good tonight hahaha!"

Amata cowered in fear, hoping the Raiders would think she was dead. She was too terrified to fight back.

Three of the Raiders went over to check the corpses of Gomez, Wilkins and Wolfe; but two of them were heading towards Amata. One of them, a male who has seen better days, reached out to take her gun, but Amata quickly jerked away by instinct.

"Hey boss, look what we got over here! It's a live one!"

"A girl too, Oh hell yeah!"

Immediately the five Raiders surrounded her, all of them men. They were dressed in various types of Raider armor. Their leader was a huge man, wearing a psycho-tic helmet.

Amata drew her sidearm and pointed it at the Raiders with a trembling arm. "Stay back or I'll shoot!"

"Hahaha little girl thinks she can scare us."

"This must be her first time out of the Vault!"

The Raiders continued advancing towards her, ignoring her gun completely.

"I SAID TO STAY BACK!"

The leader suddenly reached out and knocked the gun out of her hand. Then he slammed his forearm into her face, knocking Amata back and bloodying her nose. He then took out a .44 Magnum revolver.

"You know, from where you are sitting, little girl, must seem like a run of twenty-four carrot bad luck." He put one bullet into the chamber then spun it. "Truth is... The game was rigged from the start-"

The man's body flew back caused by a metal stake running through it. His corpse still had some life left in it to pull the trigger. Bad news for Amata, it was the chamber with the bullet in it. Good news,... sort of... it missed it's original target and instead hit her left arm. The bullet went completely through, but that did not stop the pain.

The spike in the leader's head then exploded as his goons scattered with pieces of their boss on them.

"It's Ventress!" They screamed as they scattered, Two more were killed in the retreat. One was pinned to the ground from a stake in his heart. While the other one had a longer and more painful death. He was pinned onto the metal gas station from a bolt to his manhood.

Amata's vision was getting hazy, so she only saw grey silhouettes of her rescuers. One went over to the screaming man and snapped his neck, while another one came over to her. Her rescuer torn off one of their sleeves and used it to stop the bleeding.

"Shit!" Amata's hearing became distorted as her vision was going. "Bring a stretcher, she's going into shock!"

"Yes, Lady Ventress."


	3. Leader of the Pride

**Chapter 3: Float on**

"Mister Kevin H. Burkes." The judge said as Burkes stood before him in his own trail. "You stand here before this court under the charges of attempted murder, extortion, attempted genocide, and over thirty-two confirmed cases of forced prositution during the Tenpenny raid. How do you plead?"

Burkes stood in front of the judge, jurry, and a courtroom where it was standing room only and it was over flowing out the door. He just smiled and said. "Not guilty."

People within the audience gasped as Burkes made his plead. He was guilty as a cat in the fish bowl, and this was like music to their ears. Burkes sat back down to his side.

"Mr. Burkes," Dr. Sherman J. Watson was the opposing lawyer. He was from the European Universe state, Southern Scotland for want specifics. He received his medical and degree from the University of London and had subsequently gone for training as an Army surgeon. He then joined British forces in India, saw service in Afghanistan, was wounded at the Battle of New Maiwand, and after months of recovery, was sent back to help with the rebuild efforts. "You were Allistair Tenpenny's right-hand man, correct?"

"Yes."

"Was he the one who ordered the assassination of Sarah Lyons?"

"Mr. Tenpenny died two months after being exiled. I was serving under my own orders." He then saw Miles, sitting next to Sarah, role his eyes. "Unlike other people in this room, I at least act like a trained dog."

"The opposite rests," Watson said, meaning Burkes was free to sit back down.

"The defense calls Miles Wolfwood to the stand."

"Objection!" Watson said.

"Over ruled." The judge said.

Miles got up, dusted off his jacket, straightened his tie and then jumped over the gate and into the podium.

"How many men have you shot since you became a part of the Brotherhood, Mr. Wolfwood?" Burkes attorney said.

"I never shot nobody I didn't have to." Miles said.

"That was not the question. How many?"

"Uh,... shot, or killed?"

"Oh, let us restrict it to killed, so that we may have a manageable figure!" Miles went quiet for a second. "Mr. Wolfwood, please answer the question."

"I'm thinking."

"Still thinking? So many that you cannot keep an accurate count! I have examined the record, Mr. Wolfwood. A much more accurate figure is available. Come now — how many?"

"Well caused by the bullet that your client left me from last night, my mind is a bit fuzzy. /but counting the Walton gang from last week... four hundred thirty three."

"Four hundred thirty three in five years. That would mean you had killed four people per day during that time."

"It's a dangerous business." Miles smiled his natural-born world-shaker smile. "Are you done? Your questions are causing my wounds to open up."

"The defense rests."

XxXxXxX

Amata awoke with a splintering headache and a numb tingling feeling in her left arm. She looked around at her new enviorment. She was in a king size bed with clean sheets. There was different types of fruits, vegetables, and strips of meat on the table by the bed. Her left arm was wrapped in gauzes from her finger tips to the top of her shoulder. In the other one was an I.V. tube leading up to a stand. As well as heart beat monitor.

Her eye sight adjusted and was got a safer feeling for her new atmosphere. It was an Hotel suite, like the ones she saw in some of the hallow tapes. The suite has a wardrobe, a safe, a desk and a footlocker to store items in. A Mister Handy robot butler was still in it recharging station, not like she was going to get up any time soon. Her body felt incredibly heavy.

"Looks like someone is a fast healer." A voice spoke to her, a woman's one. Turning over, Amata saw a woman who men would want to sleep with and other women hope she gets shot.

She had flawless dark brown skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which has three braided locks. She wore a animal skin bra-like piece that covered the lower part of her neck downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The rest of her clothing was light, and showed off her well worked out body, consisting of a two-part apron, similar to a loincloth, used to cover the front and back. Both of which made of some type of tanned animal skin. Around her shins and fore arms were bands of animal fur. She looked almost like a Zulu warrior of old.

She reached over and felt Amata's forehead. "Your fever broke. That's always good."

"... Excuse me, miss... Where am I?"

"In a proper conversation with a total stranger, it is polite to introduce yourself before asking questions."

"Fare enough... I'm Amata Almodover. Overseer of Vault 101."

"I'm Tina Ventress," She introduced herself. "Leader of the Templar Amazons. And to answer your question, you are in the best suite in the always lovely Tenpenny Tower."

"The what?"

"The Templar Amazons. It is an National Guard that, along with the Brotherhood of Steel, patrols the Steppe."

"Sounds pretty hard." Amata said, before the pain in her arm caused her to kringe.

"Not really. We have over six-hundred warriors' strong."

"So all of your warriors are women?"

"Pretty much. We take in escaped slaves, or kids whose parents are dead, enslaved, or just abandoned them... Don't get me wrong though, we take in male refugees and give them jobs as our mechanics."

"So they don't fight?"

"Only when we are being attack. Let's face it, men are useless when they are hungry." They both laughed at the joke. "Well I'll be damned. You can smile, that's a relief."

"I need to get up." Amata sighed. She managed to worm herself over to the edge of the bed, but right as soon as she tried to stand she felt like throwing up.

"Take it easy." Tina said as she put a bucket under her just in case. "Since you are a Vault-dweller, you are still prone to infection. Almost lost you a couple times during the night."

Amata discarded the bucket and used her I.V pole as a crutch. "I just need some air."

Tina picked up a tribal spear and shield made out of animal skins. "Follow me."

Amata took her time leaving her room, there was no real rush because she did not have much to do. She enter the large elevator, and she soon found herself going down to the lobby.

"There is some specaltion going around the tower." Tina said. "Some says you are a spy for Legion, or a slave in disguise. So tell me, why were you in the marshlands?"

"My traveling party and I were looking for technology to help filter the air in the Vault. But we then got ambushed."

"And that when my Amazons' and I stepped in. Understandable." Tina said as she lowered her spear. The elevator then reached the lobby. "Come, I'll show you all of my secrets."

They walked out of the elevator, and Amata saw what kind of establishment that Tina was running. In the royal lobby, young boys were being taught how to barter for food, medicine, and more importantly iron ore and steel ignot. They made their way through a back enterance to the outside. There it more seemed like a green industrial yard. Grown men were banging away at pieces of iron in small straw huts while female warriors stood around as security. The women warriors, or Amazons, were wearing less royal looking garbs like what Tina was wearing.

They then walked past a large warehouse that seemed to be on fire, caused by the metal workings that was happening on the inside. There was a huge stone furnace that was fueled by an even bigger bellow that was in the floor. Teenage boys continued to throw iron iron into the top of the furnace while the teenage girls worked the bellows.

Going throw three camps and a walled checkpoint, they entered a feild that was covered with neatly organized fields of vegetables.

"This is my garden. None of the Amazons or Mechanics dare to come here." Tina said. "Come with me if you wish to learn my secrets."

They walked into a medium size ranch that was built into the wall. Tina greeted the two male guards that was sitting out in front with two hunting rifles. They seemed alien to Amata. They wore grey clothing, with bandages covering every part of their bodies. Amata walked in as Tina was talking to a man who was not covered in bandages.

He had dark skin and unkept straight black hair. The other people working were all covered in bandages, and some seemed to be missing appendages. The man who was 'normal' was holding a type of handheld canon that had a several glowing batteries strapped onto the side. "It's the newest model, we just had it made today."

"It's still to heavy." Tina said.

"Maybe if you didn't hold it so delicately." A female worker said.

"My lady, if we make them any lighter then they'll fall apart."

"I'm sure Judeau will figure something out. Besides, they're not for me, their for the Amazons and Brotherhood."

"That'll be something to see." The man named Judeau mumbled.

"These are the latest LARC rifles," Tina explained to Amata. "It holds four reservoirs of weapons-grade Psicite, a solution which draws energy from the surrounding air and condenses it into one or two high voltage charges. When fired, the electrical charge will lock onto the closest conductive target and other targets close enough to that target. It has interruptable reload, which will be ideal in the middle of a fight."

"Young lady," Judeau looked over at Amata. "You may want to be careful. My wife might want to conquer the world."

"I'm sorry to be work you so hard. How about later we..." She then whispered something into Judeau's ear, causing him to blush a bit.

"That'll be nice."

"First you brutally murder those people in the marshlands, then you design weapons to kill more! When will this cycle of hatred stop?"

"Yes, it was me that saved you from the raiders, and it was also me who brought you here. But you have to understand. Even though the form USA is starting to rebuild it's self, there are those who want to keep it as lawless as possible. What we fight for is justice, that violence can be used for good."

"My lady, Roger would like to say something to our guest." A man with stubs for hands said.

Laying next to him was a man laying on an old mattress and wrapped in blankets. His whole head was wrapped in bandages, and there did not seem to be any evidence of a mouth or eyes.

"Young lady," the man seemed more like a wheeze than actual speech. "Like you, I once thought I can could change the world without killing anybody... But when the steppe was known as the Capital Wasteland... My belief almost got me killed... Then... I contacted this disease... this Rad-leproserie... and no one seemed to care about me... the world hates and fears us... But, Lady Ventress... she was the only one who still saw us as humans... The Rad-lerpers, blind, deft, former slaves, ghouls... She washed off our dead skin and bandaged us... ... ... ... Life is suffering. It is hard... the world is still cursed... but, somehow, we still find reasons to keep living... ... I'm sorry, I'm just rambling now..."

XxXxXxX

Back in Megaton, Burkes was now at the stand with Watson trying to get him either life in maximum security prison, or death...

"Mr. Burkes," Watson said. "You were soully responsible for the Tenpenny forced prostitution trade, correct."

"Isn't the writing on the wall?"

"Please say for the court... why you decided to do so."

"Tenpenny is home to some of the Capital Wasteland more... favorable residence. And like regular people, we need cattle to pleasure ourselves."

"You mean the women."

"They have lost their freedom as humans," Burkes declared. "And so are equivalent to livestock. Even those Amazons can't free them from being cattle."

The judge banged the gabble and two bailiffs came by Burkes side to take them away. "Mr. Kevin Burkes, as of now the court finds you guilty of all charges. Right now, you will be sent to two hundred years in maximum security. A second trail will be held at the supreme court to decide your fate. Do you have any last words?"

"Yes I do," He smiled. "The idea of "crime" in existing criminology is artificial, for what is called crime is really an infringement of "existing laws", whereas "laws" are very often a manifestation of barbarism and violence. Such are the prohibiting laws of different kinds which abound in modern life. The number of these laws is constantly growing in all countries and, owing to this, what is called crime is very often not a crime at all, for it contains no element of violence or harm. On the other hand, unquestionable crimes escape the field of vision of criminology, either because they have not recognized the form of crime or because they surpass a certain scale. In existing criminology there are concepts: a criminal man, a criminal profession, a criminal society, a criminal sect, and a criminal tribe, but there is no concept of a criminal state, or a criminal government, or criminal legislation. Consequently what is often regarded as "political" activity is in fact a criminal activity."

"Take him away!" The judge ordered and the bailiffs followed while Burkes laughed like a crazy man.

XxXxXxX

On the wall near the ranch, Amata watched Tina test out the LARC rifle. She pulled and held down the trigger as a controlled stream of electricity shot out and scorched the land half a mile away. Three human bodies then flew into the air as others retreated.

"There at it again," She said as she opened the chamber around the barrel. It gyrated new electricity as it spun, and brought the spent batteries back to life. "Every day they try break our defenses."

"Who are they?" Amata asked.

"The hired guns of Talon company by the former resisdents here."

"Some one else used to live here?"

"After the Great War, the building that was to become Tenpenny Tower was still intact. Upon the discovery of the abandoned building, Allistair Tenpenny set to work restoring it to its pre-War glory. It even has radiation-free water in the luxury apartments, one of the few places to have it. That old man opened it allowed anyone in for the right price - ghouls needed not to apply."

"Sounded great. What happened?"

"The business was good, after the Purifier at the Jefferson Memorial things were going in the right direction... But the world wasn't. There was still bile in people's hearts. I take pride in my Zulu heritage, and I fight because that is what I'm good at. Until the _Rapier Deus_ incident..."

"_Rapier Deus_... What the heck?"

"When the EU nation of Portugal came over to assist in the reconstruction, it came over in a huge carrier ship called the EU _Rapier Deus_. A chinese worker escaped from that ship in dry dock, and was able to make British EU _Bravery Journeyman_. President Elder Lyon, being a champion of the people, so he demanded that Portugal release it's workers from servitude. Portugal retorted that we kept women enslaved, but had no evidence. The Brotherhood searched every former trade spot in the controlled area. But then found solid proof that the people of Tenpenny were keeping women enslaved as forced prostitution. When raided and confronted by this, Allistar agreed to set them free... But balked at compensating them _They have lost their freedom as human beings,_ he declared _and so they are the equivalent to livestock. No monies can be paid to released cattle._ Amusing, isn't it? Slaves are human, but prostitutes are cattle? They already suffered so much men's pleasure... are women no longer but cow?"

"Hell no!" Amata snapped. "In no way that is right!"

"I'm glad to see a Vaultie understands our motives. The Brotherhood then gave Judeau and I the rights to Tenpenny and surrounding lands. Judeau found large amounts of natural occurring iron, while I trained the former prostitutes to become Amazons."

"It's only... getting harder to tell who is right."

"So that is how the world works." Tina said. "I love Judeau and respect the men who work here, but I cannot forgive those pigs who soiled my warriors."

"My lady, how is the weapon?" One of Rad-lepers called up to them.

"Smooth as silk, but it is still far too heavy for the Amazons."

"Okay, we'll see what we can do."

Amata with her I.V. pole slung over her shoulder, decided to leave and explore the town that surrounded the tower. The houses, which were just simple one story ranches, had red flowers and skulls placed by the doorways and on small graves that stretched from simple rocks and stick crosses to complex tombstones with different art designs engraved into them.

Some of the children, boys and girls, were dressed like skull kids. Wearing wooden skull masks and painting their faces to look like skeletons. The Amazons, who were young, beautiful and well fit, even with the battle scars, bartered with the iron workers and merchants or enjoying the festivities with their children or lovers.

She walked past the large forge factory, where the teenage girls were still working the bellows. Another group waited around for their turns.

A young Amazon, around the age of seventeen, noticed Amata entering the forge. She had dark grey eyes and black hair that was straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. She had on a bit more colorful dressings than the other, but not as much as Tina's.

"Well look whose here."

"Good afternoon," Amata said as she tied the top of her jumpsuit around her waist. "Mind if I work the bellow for a while."

"I guess so." The grey-eyed Amazon said.

The way this bellow work was that one side would push down with one leg, raising the other side up. While the other side did the same. For support, they would hold on to ropes, that would be knotted at the end, and connected by the supports built over them.

"Mind if I try?" Amata asked a Amazon on the end.

"It's okay, might as well have her try." The grey-eyed Amazon said. "Jennifer Jacobs, by the way. Sergeant Jennifer Jacobs, lieutenant."

"I'm Amata Almodovar... overseer." Amata started to push down on the bellow, causing a little surprise for the girls on the other side.

"When you get tired, I'll take over. Ma'am." A different Amazon said.

"Well, that won't take long." Jennifer said.

"Whoops, better keep that umutsha tied on tight girl." Some joked as their friends two-part apron were starting to fall off caused by Amata's effort.

"I'm impressed, but you'll never keep that pace up." Jennifer said.

"It's hard work, isn't it."

"You bet, and our shifts are four days long. Five for the guys."

"You must live hard lives."

"I suppose, yah. But it beats working in a forced brothel."

The other girls agreed. "Here we get to eat as much as we want, and the guys don't bother us."

"Unless we want them to!" They laughed.

"Now Lady Tina has the guys building a new type of battle armor for the Brotherhood." Jennifer said. "I don't think they'll ever sleep."

"More beds for you then," Amata said, causing all of the girls to laugh.

XxXxXxX

Who have ever said, life pasts you by to fast. Has never really never known Miles Wolfwood. One instant, he was in Megaton, after the trail, and getting the final stitches applied to his bullet holes. And the next, he and Sarah were in the newly built White House. Thanks to Miles savernging, and Abraham Washington's museum, they were able to fill the new halls with some of the famous paintings of Old America. Keep them as a reminder of what America was, and what the new one should become.

The Military Police, which were just Brotherhood of Steel members, escourted Watson, Miles and Sarah into the main Oval Office. Where President Owyn Lyon.

"Good day to you, Lyon's." Owyn said as Sarah and Miles enter. They both saluted him, but caused by Miles's bad shoulder, he had a little trouble.

He motioned them to the couches, where on the table were maps of North America, including highlighted area's of what warring factions controlled what, battle plans and city schematics. The East Coast Brotherhood controlled the entire east coast and all the way up into Ranto, and controlled as far east into Memphis. The Mojave Brotherhood, highlighted in green, controlled everything else from St. Louis to New Vegas. And the NCR, highlighted in blue, controlled everything else from New Vegas onto San Diego. This was old new to them, because the NCR would rejoin with the Brotherhood to create the new U.. What did concern them was the area highlighted in red, the area that held the last warring faction keeping this country from being whole with the El Dorado states. Texas, also known as the Capital of the Caesar Legions.

This is where they were heading next...


End file.
